


The Jello Tower: The Awakening

by Pyreneese



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, Insta-panic, L's got a hangover, Light-heartedness, M/M, Matsuda's a polar bear, Sequel to The Jello Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreneese/pseuds/Pyreneese
Summary: L can't remember a thing from last night and he has the worst headache in the world. But Light remembers and he's about to push the detective a bit.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	The Jello Tower: The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hippopi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippopi/gifts).



> Big thanks to Hippopi for suggesting this! It was fun to write :)

Ugh.

 **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH**.

L rolled over in bed, groaning loudly as his head pounded. What the actual _fuck_? He did a quick count of his symptoms, brow furrowing when he realized they all lined up to a hangover. But... how? He hadn't been drinking, he just had the... weird-tasting...jello... cups... oh.

So that's what alcohol tasted like.

Why did people drink? He felt like _shit_. He tried to remember the previous night and sat up, his eyes wide as he realized he couldn't remember a thing. Did he... kiss someone?... Light's... arm... oh.

OH... **OH**!

Oh no.

 _Motherfucker, I flirted with him_.

What else did he do? Crap, what did he _say_? L scratched his head, trying to remember. When it ended in failure, he sighed. He needed coffee and donuts and scones and all the sugar in the world. L had three objectives: 1. Get his sugar, he really needed it. Even though he was this close to vomiting, he was ready to consume as much sugar as possible. 2. Try to remember everything that happened. 3. Avoid Light at all cost. Hiding in the cupboard was not out of the option.

He wrapped himself in a gigantic blanket, looking like an overgrown child stumbling down the stairs, lumbering in his cookie-themed slippers. L paused in the doorway, gasping and hiding when he saw Light standing with his back to him, putting together his own coffee. L exhaled slowly. The limo in the garage. No one would find him in the trunk! Come on, there had to be some little corner he could squeeze himself into.

Hold on, what was he doing? He was L Lawliet! World's greatest detective! He gathered his courage, strutting into the room. Not afraid of anything! Least of all some lowly, shallow, not even _that_ handsome- holyyy aaaaaaabs...

L stopped dead in his tracks, unable to tear his eyes away from the shirt Light had chosen. It hugged his body perfectly, really accentuated those abs with every move and languid stretch Light made. He said something, and L blinked, realizing he hadn't been listening. Light chuckled goodheartedly, but there was a smugness behind it as he repeated.

"Hey, Shadow, we're running out of milk."

L scowled, tilting his head in confusion. Shadow? The Hell? He decided to see where Light was going with this, opting to push past him and start making his coffee. Coffee. Yes, coffee. Coffee good. Good coffee. Lovely coffee. _I'll love you forever, oh sweet coffee, if only you'll marry me_. As he poured in the sugar, he heard Light moving around the kitchen.

"Dark, can you tell Watari to buy more fruit? I swear to God I'm going to get diabetes."

Shadow... Dark... _my name! I gave him a clue_! L chewed his lip, mind racing and spinning, still not completely back and struggling through its hangover. His eyes went distant as he tried retracing what happened last night.

"Yo! Earth to Shade!"

L gasped, realizing he'd been pouring his coffee all over the floor. He whimpered and Light's eyes flashed in alarm. Light straightened, watching in fascination as the detective slid to his knees, crying for his beloved, his eyes lost as he let out a low wail before settling into a mourning silence.

"I'm a widower now," he whispered.

"... Say what, now?"

L sighed, deciding he'd have the ceremony for his fallen coffee later. For now, though... he chewed his thumb thoughtfully. What did he say last night? Light continued putting together an accursed fruit salad... no sugar whatsoever! _How?_?... the younger man barely looked at the detective as he chopped up an apple.

"So, Low Light, how'd you sleep?"

L almost choked on his donut. **Insta-panic**. No, no. Calm, calm. He gave a shaky smile, nibbling on his sweet.

"It was... good. Am I correct in assuming you helped me in my... state?" He said the last word with a slight rise of an octave, wincing.

Light smirked, nodding as he stretched, really allowing those muscles there to perk up. L stared, biting his thumb a little too hard.

The memory from the night before rocked his brain. " _It's your name but darker..._ "

And so insta-panic blossomed into **hyper-panic**.

He gulped, trying to act casual as he attempted a smile, his lips going up in a creepy, shaky grin. Light seemed... put-off by it... _oh, is it not wide enough? Let me throw in some teeth_. Light shifted, chuckling nervously at the sight. Not taking his eyes off Light, L tried retreating, desiring the comfort of his nice, wonderful bed. As he shuffled away, his slippers slid in the spilled coffee. L yelped, his foot coming out from under him.

Light gasped, rushing forward and wrapping his hands around the detective, being able to support L's full bodyweight. Now L was fully flushed with color, making it look like he wasn't some vampire... Light wrinkled his nose, leaning in and L blinked. He was wearing cologne... vanilla creme brûlée... Kira was wearing a desert. If L's brain wasn't in Spongebob's-brain-in-panic mode, he would've thought it was funny.

"My money's on Shadow," Light mused thoughtfully, tilting his face, "or maybe a Dusk. Or a Dim."

L's lips tightened.

"I'm most definitely not a Dim."

Light's lips tugged up.

"Are you sure? You're certainly not Bright," he cackled at L's steely gaze.

L stiffened, realizing he was still being held by the other. Clearing his throat, he stepped away, glaring at Light. But the other stepped closer until L realized his back was pressed against the wall, Kira only a few inches away. So close L could smell the strawberries on his breath. His voice came out more wavy than he intended it to.

"And I could say you look like a Kira. Or a Kira. Or maybe a Kira. Really the options are endless."

"Aw, that really hurts, Night," Light purred.

L had to snort at that. As dangerous as he knew this was, he stared at Light's sly grin, those dancing eyes and had to fight a smile of his own.

"Trying to find out my name only raises your percentages," he hummed playfully.

Light shrugged, somehow managing to move even closer. The closeness of his lips made L's palms sweaty. He could feel a strange stirring between his legs and he swallowed, alarm pounding at his little friend threatening to go up on him. _No! Stop! Gah! Think of something gross! Uh, uh, Brussel sprouts? Nooo?! That one really weird and inexplicably gross murder case? AHHHH Watari in a speedo_!

L's face soured as his little friend stopped threatening him. Yeah. That did the trick. Light blanked at this new expression on L's face. Was it his breath? Maybe his hair was messy? Tsk, based on the detective's own hair, that definitely wasn't it. L's eyes darted around Light's face, realizing the momentary confusion he'd sent Light down was enough for him to regain control of the situation.

His heart thundered as it dawned on him how to end the conversation, how to be the one to scare Light instead of the other way around.

Sucking in a breath, L pushed his lips into Light's. The other made a muffled sound of surprise, and L could practically see the gears working behind Light's eyes. _Come on, Kira. Let's see how you react to this one_. Now just because Light freaked him out didn't mean L was completely ignorant at these matters. He moved his lips against Light's, knowing just the right way to scatter a person's thoughts. Light seemed apprehensive, a blush spreading across his face as L leaned back victoriously. The other was stammering now, a rather far cry from the suave ladies man he proclaimed to be.

"I, um..."

"have to do Kira stuff?"

"Yea- **no**! No, no, no." Light's eyes widened as he stared at the detective, a mocking expression on L's features.

Sticking out his chin, Light rolled his eyes, moving away from L. He crossed his arms, still looking flustered from the kiss. L simply pushed past him, making a new cup of coffee.

"Well, I wouldn't dream of taking you away from your duties."

Light moved behind him, his breath warm on the back of L's neck, peppering the pale skin with goosebumps.

"Yeah, I suppose I'll see you later... Nightlight? Black? Pitch?"

L snorted, fishing in the cabinet for a box of animal crackers. His eyes lit up as he quickly tore it open, sighing reverently.

"Honestly, Light, stop embarrassing yourself. Now you're just grasping."

"I may just be grasping," Light's eyes lidded as he scanned the other, never really noticing before how handsome L was. He leaned in, his warm breath making the other shiver, "but I will find it."

"Oh? And what will you do with it once you've found it, Kira?"

Light's brow quirked. He simply chuckled, pulling away and disappearing. L bit his thumb, sighing heavily.

It was too early for this shit.

He wrapped himself so tight in his blanket he looked like a mummy. Light was a whole confusing can of soda just waiting to burst. Finishing his coffee, he shrugged, this time unable to stop the smile creeping up his lips. This case was already plenty dangerous enough, what was a little more danger? L laughed. _I live for danger, raaargh_. He moved an animal cracker through the air, growling and roaring for it.

"But I will catch you! For danger is my middle name!" He told it under his breath.

"RAAARGH SO DANGER IS YOUR MIDDLE NAME! YOU FOOL! I WILL DEFEAT YOU FOR I AM KOALA-KIRA!" His voice rose an octave until he didn't even realize he was practically shouting. 

"HAHA. BUT DANGER DOESN'T AFFECT ME. FOR IT IS MY MIDDLE NAME!"

"BUT IF I KNOW YOUR MIDDLE NAME NOW-"

"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP KOALA-KIRA."

"MAKE ME, YOU SEXY THING."

L whirled with another roar, freezing. Heat rose up his neck as Matsuda blinked, giving an aloof grin.

"No way! You like making sounds for your animals too?! I can do a pretty awesome lion if I do say so myself!"

They stared at each other, Matsuda's eyes becoming more and more excited until L narrowed his, crossing his arms. Stuffing Koala-Kira into his mouth, he pointed an accusing finger at the officer. 

"You! You stole all my jello cups!"

Matsuda's face flickered in confusion before his eyes popped and he nodded.

"Ooooh. Sorry about that! Misa didn't really give me a lot of time to put together the jello shots! Did you try one?"

L pursed his lips.

"Matsuda, you idiot," L grumbled. Not even knowing why, he threw a polar bear cracker at him, "there. You're a polar bear now."

L pushed past the stunned man. Matsuda stared at the cracker, his eyes misting. Neither knew what the insult meant but goddamnit Matsuda didn't want to be a polar bear! _Anything_ but a **_polar bear_**! He sighed, turning and returning to the investigation room, where everyone was already gathering, L sitting as far away from Light as possible. 


End file.
